religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Edward Schillebeeckx
Edward Cornelis Florentius Alfonsus Schillebeeckx, O.P. (Antwerpen, 12 november 1914 - Nijmegen, 23 december 2009) was een Vlaams dominicaan, theoloog en hoogleraar. Vooral door zijn deelname aan het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie en de latere veroordeling door de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer omwille van zijn visie op het priesterambt, Jezus en de sacramenten werd hij wereldwijd bekend. Levensloop Schillebeeckx trad in 1934 in bij de orde van de Dominicanen na zijn schoolopleiding in Turnhout bij de Jezuïeten aan het Sint-Jozefcollege. Hij studeerde in Leuven filosofie en theologie. In 1941 werd hij priester gewijd. Vanaf 1943 doceerde hij dogmatiek te Leuven. Hij doceerde over Thomas van Aquino en het thomisme. In de jaren 1945-1947 studeerde hij te Parijs aan het dominicaanse college Le Saulchoir bij Marie-Dominique Chenu en Yves Congar. Zijn eerste grote studie, De sacramentele heilseconomie, een bewerking van zijn proefschrift, verscheen in 1952. In het academiejaar 1956-1957 doceerde Schillebeeckx dogmatiek aan het Hoger Instituut voor Godsdienstwetenschappen van de Faculteit Godgeleerdheid Leuven, en in 1958 werd hij benoemd tot hoogleraar dogmatiek aan de Universiteit van Nijmegen. Zijn inaugurele rede Op zoek naar de levende God bevat min of meer het onderzoeksprogramma waaraan hij wilde beginnen, het bouwen van theologie waarin niet enkel aan de waarheid recht wordt gedaan, maar ook de menselijke ervaring een plaats heeft. Hiermee introduceerde hij de Nouvelle Théologie in Nederland. In 1961 richtte hij het Tijdschrift voor Theologie op. In 1983 ging hij met emeritaat. Ook daarna bleef hij in Nijmegen wonen, waar hij op woensdag 23 december 2009 overleed, 95 jaar oud. Tot in zijn allerlaatste jaren wijdde hij zijn afnemende krachten aan een belangrijk boek over de sacramenten dat volgens hem in elk geval nog af moest. Schillebeeckx werd begraven op 31 december 2009 in Nijmegen, de stad waar hij meer dan de helft van zijn leven heeft gewoond. Condoleance Namens de Nederlandse bisschoppen heeft de bisschop van Rotterdam, Ad van Luyn, in een condoleancebrief aan de familie en ordebroeders zijn erkentelijkheid betuigd voor de grote rol die Schillebeeckx gespeeld heeft tijdens het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Volgens Van Luyn zal nadere studie moeten uitwijzen wat Schillebeeckx' verdiensten voor de theologie en het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie uiteindelijk zijn geweest. De relatie tussen de Nederlandse bisschoppen en Schillebeeckx was na het Concilie bekoeld, aldus Van Luyn.Overlijden prof. mag. dr. Edward Schillebeeckx o.p., www.katholieknederland.nl, Utrecht, 24 december 2009 Theologische inzichten Schillebeeckx was als adviseur voor het Nederlandse episcopaat aanwezig op het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965). Niettegenstaande het feit dat hij nooit een officïële benoeming als concilieperitus heeft gekregen, speelde hij een aanzienlijke rol in de ontwikkeling van verscheidene teksten op verscheidene wijzen. In de eerste plaats was Schillebeeckx de 'Ghost writer' van vele van de conciliespeeches die door de Nederlandse - en een aantal Indonesische (toen nog veelal van Nederlandse afkomst) - bisschoppen werden gehouden . Zwartwit filmbeelden uit de conciliejaren in Rome tonen de dominicaan in witte pij als docent voor een volle zaal bisschoppen die als studenten bij hem cursussen theologie volgden.http://www.rkk.nl Daarnaast redigeerde hij theologische kritieken die anoniem werden verspreid onder concilievaders, en op deze manier vernieuwende argumenten in het debat binnen brachten. Schillebeeckx' invloed is vooral merkbaar in de constitutie over de goddelijke openbaring (Dei Verbum, 18 november 1965), de Dogmatische constitutie over de Kerk Lumen Gentium, en de Pastorale Constitutie over de Kerk, Gaudium et Spes, waarin hij vooral bijdroeg aan de totstandkoming van een vernieuwde huwelijksmoraal . De theologische studies van Schillebeeckx werden in de periode tot aan het eind van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie gekenmerkt door zijn onderzoeksmethode, die thomisme en fenomenologie (en met name het denken van Edmund Husserl) wilde verzoenen. De genoemde studie over de heilseconomie (voorbestemming van de mens tot het heil) en Christus. Sacrament van Godsontmoeting (1959) zijn de belangrijkste werken uit deze tijd. Bijbelse theologie Vanaf 1967 sloeg Schillebeeckx een andere richting in, die gemarkeerd werd door zijn oratie God - de toekomst van de mens, waarmee hij afscheid nam van de neoscholastiek en zich vooral nog richtte op de menselijke ervaring als onderzoeksthema. Hij was vanaf deze tijd intensief betrokken bij het streven om verregaande veranderingen in te voeren in de Katholieke Kerk in Nederland. Internationaal was hij met name actief als medeoprichter van het theologisch tijdschrift Concilium, waaraan theologen als Chenu, Congar, Karl Rahner en aanvankelijk ook Joseph Ratzinger meewerkten. Schillebeeckx was een spraakmakende deelnemer aan het Pastoraal Concilie te Noordwijkerhout (1968-1970). In deze jaren ging hij van het thomisme over naar de bestudering van de exegese, en hij sneed grote kwesties als het priesterambt en het celibaat aan. Zijn boeken over Jezus kregen grote belangstelling. De publicatie ervan leidde tot onderzoek vanuit Rome naar zijn rechtzinnigheid, mede omdat Schillebeeckx als officieel katholiek theoloog de opstanding als objectieve gebeurtenis had ontkendDeclaration regarding the dialogues with Rev. Fr. Edward Schillebeeckx on certain aspects of his doctrinal christology, 13 december 1979Letter to Rev. Fr. Edward Schillebeeckx regarding his christological positions, 20 november 1980. In juni 1984 had de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer Schillebeeckx een schrijven gestuurd naar aanleiding van zijn boek Kerkelijk ambt, voorgangers in de gemeente van Jezus Christus (1979). Hij werd opgeroepen "de leer van de Kerk openlijk te erkennen". Hoewel dit vaak ontkend wordt,Theoloog Edward Schillebeeckx overleden, Katholiek Nieuwsblad, 24 december 2009 zou de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer uiteindelijk in 1986 zijn opvattingen over het priesterambt veroordelen wegens ketterij"In de grond moet met leedwezen worden vastgesteld, dat de schrijver de apostoliciteit van de Kerk op een zodanige manier blijft opvatten en voorstellen, dat de apostolische opvolging voor de sacramentele wijding een niet-wezenlijk gegeven vormt voor de uitoefening van het ambt en bijgevolg voor het verlenen van de macht de Eucharistie te consacreren – en dit in strijd met de leer van de Kerk" (Archief van de Kerken, december 1986). De uitdrukking met leedwezen in het schrijven van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer onderstreept dat Schillebeeckx hardnekkig bleef ontkennen wat met goddelijk en katholiek geloof geloofd moet worden, de juridische omschrijving van ketterij (CIC can. 751, KKK nr. 2089). in wat de derde kwestie Schillebeeckx genoemd wordt[http://www.rkdocumenten.nl/index.php?documentid=189 Aankondiging over het boek Pleidooi voor mensen in de Kerk (1985) van Prof. Edward Schillebeeckx O.P.], document van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, 1986. Zijn opvatting dat de apostolische opvolging voor de sacramentele wijding een niet-wezenlijk gegeven zou vormen voor de uitoefening van het priesterambt en bijgevolg voor het verlenen van de macht de Eucharistie te consacreren werd in strijd bevonden met de leer van de Katholieke Kerk. In de late publicaties leunde Schillebeeckx tegen de opvattingen van de 'pluralisme-theologie' van de religies, waarin de ontmoeting tussen de mens en God niet meer per se in de persoon van Christus plaatsvindt. Daarmee beschouwde Schillebeeckx de Kerk en de sacramenten als een uiting van de relatie tussen God en de mens, die evenzeer op geheel andere wijze buiten de Kerk geconstitueerd kan worden. Ook hierdoor raakt Schillebeeckx' werk aan de ecclesiologie, de leer over de aard van de Kerk. Schillebeeckx insisteerde er daarbij meermaals op dat de kennis van gods realiteit onmogelijk kan worden uitgeput binnen één enkele religieuze traditie. Onderscheidingen In 1982 ontving hij als blijk van erkenning voor zijn verdiensten als theoloog de Erasmusprijs en in 1989, als enige theoloog, de Gouden Ganzenveer. Aan Schillebeeckx' omvangrijke oeuvre zijn verschillende studies en bibliografieën gewijd. Zijn veroordeling door de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer leidde er toe dat de voorgenomen vernoeming van een leerstoel aan de Katholieke Universiteit Nijmegen onder druk van Rome werd ingetrokken en omgedoopt tot Leerstoel Theologie en Cultuur. Werken (selectie) *''De sacramentele heilseconomie'' (Antwerpen 1952) *''Christus, sacrament van de Godsontmoeting'' (Bilthoven 1959) *''Op zoek naar de levende God'' (Nijmegen 1959) *''Openbaring en theologie'' (Bilthoven 1964) (Theologische Peilingen, 1) *''God en mens'' (Bilthoven 1965) (Theologische Peilingen, 2) *''Wereld en kerk'' (Bilthoven 1966) (Theologische Peilingen, 3) *''De zending van de kerk'' (Bilthoven 1968) (Theologische Peilingen, 4) *''Jezus, het verhaal van een levende'' (1974) ISBN 90-244-1509-8, ISBN 90-244-1510-1 *''Gerechtigheid en liefde : genade en bevrijding'' (1977) ISBN 90-244-1513-6, ISBN 90-244-1523-3 *''Kerkelijk ambt'' (Nelissen, Bloemendaal, 1980) ISBN 90-244-1518-7, ISBN 90-244-1520-9 *''Pleidooi voor mensen in de Kerk'' (Nelissen, Baarn, 1985) ISBN 90-244-1527-6 *''Mensen als verhaal van God'' (1989) ISBN 90-244-1531-4 Trivia Edward Schillebeeckx heeft herhaaldelijk verteld hoe hij als net gewijd priester thuis kwam voor het eten. Zoals gewoonlijk wilde zijn vader de zegen uitspreken voor het middagmaal, maar moeder maakte met een hoofdknik in de richting van Edward duidelijk dat dit nu voortaan zijn taak was. Maar Vader sprak bars: Hier in huis ben ík de priester. Het vormde voor Schillebeeckx, de theoloog, het begin van een fundamenteel nieuw denken over sacrament en priesterschap. (Zie: Schillebeeckx: 'Basis en ambt' en 'Kerkelijk ambt'.) Archieven Edward Schillebeeckx De persoonlijke papieren van Edward Schillebeeckx worden bewaard in twee archiefcentra. Het overgrote deel van het persoonsarchief Schillebeeckx is in bewaring bij het Katholiek Documentatie Centrum (KDC) van de Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen, en vooralsnog gesloten voor het publiek. Wat betreft de conciliepapieren van Edward Schillebeeckx, deze worden zowel (partieel) bewaard aan het voormelde KDC als aan het Centre for the Study of the Second Vatican Council van de Faculteit Godgeleerdheid Leuven. Externe link * Stichting Edward Schillebeeckx, website van de Stichting Edward Schillebeeckx Categorie:Belgisch hoogleraar Categorie:Dominicaan Categorie:Vlaams rooms-katholiek priester Categorie:Vlaams theoloog cs:Edward Schillebeeckx de:Edward Schillebeeckx en:Edward Schillebeeckx eo:Edward Schillebeeckx es:Edward Schillebeeckx eu:Edward Schillebeeckx fi:Edward Schillebeeckx fr:Edward Schillebeeckx hr:Edward Schillebeeckx hu:Edward Schillebeeckx it:Edward Schillebeeckx ja:エドワード・スヒレベークス la:Eduardus Schillebeeckx pl:Edward Schillebeeckx pt:Edward Schillebeeckx sv:Edward Schillebeeckx